


Yūri!! On Ice Project Runway AU

by Arioch, Opalsong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Achronologic, Alternate Universe - Project Runway Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mixed language, Multi, Not-Podfic, Passive-agressively tagged with proper macron usage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: An experimental podfic that was an experiment in memory.





	Yūri!! On Ice Project Runway AU

**Author's Note:**

> Opalsong transmitted us the text in five parts, we could open and read it once, but could not record until we closed the text.  
> For me it became clear during the first transmission that narrating the texts in English would be too stressful for me - so I switched my retelling into german after. The end product sports a lot of English sentence constructions due to this.  
> A transscript will be added after a week of the unveiling.

Stream/Download via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOaVRESm00b2dqa0E/view?usp=sharing) [32:05, 16.5MB]

**Author's Note:**

> Music Credit: Lady Gaga - Fashion


End file.
